bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sorcery
Sorcery is an Emitter Quirk that allows Merlin Ambrosius, sidekick of Arthur Pendragon, to create and manipulate very realistic three-dimensional images known as holograms. The moves of this Quirk are more commonly called "spells" rather than "moves." The combination of how realistic the images are and how many things he can create holograms of is why many people view this Quirk as actual magic instead of a Quirk. In fact, very few opponents realize it is just a hologram before it is too late. Description Sorcery is an Emitter Quirk that allows Merlin to create and manipulate three-dimensional images known as holograms. These holograms are so realistic that Merlin has been able to fool many of his opponents along with the entire human population with the exception of a select few into believing that he has absolute control over reality itself enabling him to bend it to his whim. It's for this reason that for the vast majority of people who don't know its true nature; Sorcery is the greatest Emitter Quirk or perhaps the greatest quirk ever. An Emitter Quirk without equal. He can use Sorcery in many different ways. He can create living holograms, use it to conceal things or people by creating hologram that fits in with the surroundings around the target, or create holograms of almost anything he so desires. This gives him limitless possibilities of what his holograms can look like. Sorcery does have weaknesses, despite what Merlin may say. First, is how although it may seem like Merlin is manipulating reality at the end of the day his holograms are just that. Holograms. They can't touch anything and therefore cannot do damage. He can create a hologram of a destroyed landscape that matches what his holograms are doing. For example, if he had a hologram of a giant wolf slam its paw on the ground he can create a hologram of a crater. Even then it still means his Quirk is utterly harmless. Once an opponent learns of its true nature it becomes useless for the most part. The second weakness is how his body creates holograms by using his calories, which places a limit on how much he can use his Quirk. If he wishes to use it more he would have to eat more. In short, Merlin isn't a powerful and invincible wizard or sorcerer capable of doing anything. He is just a stage magician and the world is his audience. An audience that so far he has been able to fool. Spells *'Deus Faber:' Deus Faber is a spell that allows Merlin to create living holograms. *'Concealment:' Concealment is a spell where Merlin creates a hologram that fits in with the surroundings around an object, building, or person to hide them. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Elemental Manipulation is a spell that allows Merlin to create holograms of any elements such as fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth. He appears to have such a high degree of mastery over this spell that he can create giant holograms in the sky that can fool anyone who gazes upon them that he can control the weather as he has demonstrated in the past the ability to create holograms of giant tornadoes or blizzards. *'Akashic Records:' Akashic Records is Merlin's greatest spell and it allows him to create a very large hologram of an entire environment to make it appear as if he has transported people into an entirely different world. Trivia *Akashic Records was inspired by Reality Marble from the Fate series. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks